Shien Kidame
Background Information Shien was born in the shadow of his father, much like his father with his grandfather, but rather than having a rough upbringing like Shinra had with Shingen, Shien is treated with great care and concern for his demeanor and nature to get out past the guards that watch over him constantly. Shien has wanted to see the world so much that at the chagrin of his father, and wanting Shien to experience meeting others his age, enrolled him in the academy in his home village while Sunagakure worked on rebuilding further. Shien and his sister, Ayame, received room and board from their father's friends, Hotaru Hyuga and Obelisk Rinha. It was there that they would stay and go to and from classes while learning to become proper shinobi. Shien even met a few other well off children like himself that would become his classmates during their time in the academy. Once he graduated the academy, he would continue on his adventures with his housemates and former classmates. Being put on a team witht he weird girl Kideme Sagara and his spiritual brother of Zaiko Hyuga, Shien went on several missions and trained hard with his classmates, even taking the time to go on odd adventures like to an arcade to win most of the prizes, exploring a waterfall known for housing snail colonies, and a big get together of his graduating academy class for a pool party before the chunin exams began. After the chunin exams and a rather terrible set of traumatic experiences, Shien had to receive a lot of counseling. So much that he was deemed unfit for duty after the chunin exams initially. His friend Hayato Sarutobi would come to visit now and then and cause bouts of terror and nervous ticks for three years, diminishing over time to the point that Shien could be comfortable around Hayato again. Meanwhile his relations with his sister improved and he constantly palled around with Kideme, trying to confess some feelings for her but never quite getting it out right. When he was finally deemed fit for duty again, Shien started off with simple missions and continued his counseling, though a nervous tick of a head twitch or an eyelid twitching a lot whenever he saw large scale water or fire techniques. After several adventures and tribulations during his time of reinstatement, Shien made a name for himself as a great explorer and map maker. He developed a business of his own, getting the business of his maps sold to people in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. From there it spread out and out thanks to his ambition. After several months, Shien went to Kogakure to speak to Cairi Fuma and Keldran Fuma, where he would make plans with them and get the permission to form up The Surveyor's Guild. Shien now heads this foundation, working on his business to spread further to the world. Shien had been kidnapped by both Marek and Pandora in the past and suffered torture at their hands, following that, he spent a majority of his time avoiding any sign of the demons while working on mapping out the lands as they changed. When the great attack came, Shien was one of the lucky two hundred people to escape with his life and off to the new lands, there he spent time cultivating, using rudimentary knowledge of his clan's farming techniques to assist in fixing the lands up for the people, while establishing his point as one of the strongest people to survey the lands for the sake of mapping out safe locations. Personality & Behavior In the past, Shien was someone with a nature that combines moments of meekness with moments of boldness. He was more than ready to always go out exploring and start working more on his map collection. While on the other hand, he was often the one apologizing for his sister's antics on her behalf. When on his own, Shien was known to be quite approachable and inquisitive. Around Ayame, Shien can seem aloof about what she does, but genuinely apologizes for everything she does as he has no real control over her; however, he plays the big brother and protects her often from things that frighten little children. He, just as his father used to, prefers to not be caught in the spotlight during class from all of the eyes looking at him. Over time, Shien has opened up more and become much more social, though he still often plays the role of reluctant mediator. He had developed feelings for Kideme Sagara, often acting as a protector for her and keeping the many different necklaces that she made for him over the years. But has since accepted her as a friend and acts as a guardian to try and keep her from being used via her curse mark again. After the trip to the new lands, Shien has realized his shortcomings and has been making strives to become a stronger person physically, emotionally and mentally, defying his meek past to become someone that the Leaf and Sand villages can be proud of. Despite this, insurmountable difficulty to Shien will bring out some of his previous meek nature. He has become much more approachable by fellow ninja from the Sand of Leaf village, acting in a much brighter attitude toward them, especially fellow ninja of or around his age. His love for cartography has lead to taking an interest in archaeology and history, this has also stemmed so far as to create a country wide business that works on a regular basis! After the great attack on the old lands, Shien has become a little more cynical, taking great caution of any new face he sees or meets, trying to keep those close to him as close to the vest as possible, he still retains his apologetic tendencies, often saying sorry for the smallest things that he says, believing that what he may have said struck a bad nerve or otherwise. Appearance A head of red hair and hazel eyes with a blend of redness to them, Shien is remarked for these distinguishing features. he wears clothing to attempt to mute the color but in the end draws more attention to the color due to the black pants and jacket he wears with little red linings on the pockets and edges. His jacket is marked by white glossy emboss rests on the ends of his sleeves. Under his jacket he often wears a hooded t-shirt. Open toed ninja tabi adorn his feet like many ninja. He can be found with a number of different bandages on his body at many different points in time thanks to him usually standing in the way of Ayame's antics or trying to protect his little sister from things like 'big scary dog monsters' when they turn out to be things like rambunctious puppies. After graduating to becoming a genin, Shien's hair has taken a less vibrant look while appearing quite red in the sun. His clothing option has changed to favoring red or grey undershirts and hoodies along with dark colored vestments on the top. Light colored grey pants with a black vinyl overlay with lattice design cut outs in them on his legs. He also wears a petrified silk moth necklace made for him by Kideme Sagara. Shien had changed and grown, puberty hitting him like a bat made out of bricks. He wore patterned red clothing of different shades and dark under shirts, along with pieces of fabric hanging like flags from his hips. He favored wearing fingerless gloves and a few different necklaces made for him by Kideme during the time that they continued to spend together. He also clipped his bangs up along his head, keeping them out of his eyes instead of cutting them, preferring the look that way and trimming his hair to stay at that length. After the incident in the Land of Ashes, Shien has adopted a new look, letting his hair grow out and more wild while his body broadened with harder training. In that time span, Shien's attire has changed to wearing a light to medium grey overcoat with long sleeves hiding the vambraces he wears on his arms. Over his torso he wears a short sleeved top usually and Konoha flak jacket over the shirt when going on missions. Over his legs are shinobi pants befitting a more hardened ninja and has them lined with flak material at all times for added defense. He still wears the necklaces made for him though, out of respect for his friendship. He's also gotten a few piercings in his ears on a whim after a night of drinking sake. He also wears goggles now when operating with wind jutsu to avoid wind resistance against his eyes. After his time spent in torture and over the couple of years, Shien has gotten several scars, including two that rest under his eyes. Lately he wears undershirts beneath the surveyor's vest he chooses to wear frequently. Forgoing the ponytail and letting his hair hang down, Shien now wears his surveyor's gear and hat more frequently than ninja attire. He will dress up in his ninja flak armor and gear in the event of difficult missions. After the escape to the New Lands, Shien often wears his clothing reminiscent of his Surveyor days, taking time to alter his outfit to match the natural coloration of the lands he is exploration to act as camo-wear. Abilities Terrain tactics: His love of reading and drawing maps leads Shien to reading the surroundings far better and using the terrain to his advantage. Strong memory: Shien, just like his father, has developed a stronger memory, being able to recall storybooks he read as a child word for word. Databook Library Spars/battles * Vs Aurora (in progress) *Vs Moeru (in progress) *Vs Michirama (win) * Casual * Goin on an adventure! * Team 2 Meets * Friends for a Meow * Cats and Cardboard * Siblings' Winnings * Pool Party With Pals * A family reunion, sort of, not really, but is is though. *ROS General Hospital *The First Year After and All the Time Between *Two friends with a single problem *Kidame Kids at it again *Shien's House Warming Party *Tea Time *Another Rinha?! * Storyline * Academy Days * Academy Graduation * Team 2 Meets * Arc the First: Route to the Earth *Arc the Second: Set up *Arc the Second: Route to the Finish *Arc the Second: Biting the hand that Saves. *Turnover *Journey to the Swamps. Destination: Glowing Marsh *Armada Saga: The Journey To *Puppy Chow and Sake *Arc the Third: Odd Tendencies *Shien's Story Part One *Shien's Story Part Two *Shien's Story Part Three *Armada Saga: Second roundabout *Some time with Marek the fool and Pandora the seedbed. (2 sessions awarded) *Some more time with Marek and Pandora *Shien's Story Part Four *A meeting at night, in a cave, in secret. How Salacious! *Gen3, Chapter 1 * Missions * Escort the Priestess (c-rank) * Bad News Bears (c-rank) (unfinished) * A Wolf Among Sheep (b-rank) (Unfinished) * Not a Single Sound (b-rank) (1 jutsu session awarded) *Dire situation (acting DM) (C-rank) (2 sessions rewarded) *Waterfall Escort (A-rank) Progress *A Call for Help (B-rank) (2 session awarded, used for 0.5 points) *Do you want mushrooms with that? (A-rank) DM in progress *You Can Show Yourself The World (B-rank) DM 3 sessions awarded. * Training * Team 2 Meets * Verdant Mountain Gale 1/3 * Verdant Mountain Gale 2/3 * Verdant Mountain Gale 3/3 * Violent Whirlwind Technique 1/1 * Stamina training with Ayame * A meeting of brothers * Aiding Kideme part 1 * Aiding Kideme part 2 * Aiding Kideme part 3 * Training Zaiko and Kideme (acting as DM) * Chakra Suppression Technique * Training with Kideme * Ball of Light Technique (Unfinished) *Training with Hayato 1 *Training with Hayato 2 *Tundra of Death Rewards *Vacuum Blade part 1 *Vacuum Blade part 2 *Vacuum Blade part 3 *Lightning Flash Blade Creation part the first *Lightning Flash Blade Creation part the second *Lightning Flash Blade Creation part the third *Shadow Clone 1 *Shadow clone 2 *Shadow clone 3 (reward) *Vacuum Sphere I *Vacuum Sphere II *Vacuum Sphere III *Hiding Like a Mole (reward) *Double Suicide Decapitation (reward) *Tearing Earth Turning Palm (reward) *Great Sickle Weasel One *Great Sickle Weasel Two *Great Sickle Weasel Three *Cast Net the First *Cast Net the Second *Cast Net the Third *Cast Net the Fourth *Great Task of the Dragon (Two of Five sessions) [Reward] *Great Task of the Dragon (three of five) *Great Task of the Dragon (Four of five) *Great Task of the Dragon (Five of Five) *Earth and Stone Dragon the first *Earth and Stone Dragon the second *Earth and Stone Dragon the third *Earth and Stone Dragon the fourth *Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel I *Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel II *Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel III *Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel IV *Earth Flow Wave *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle *Iron Sand Drizzle 1/5 (one of two sessions for 0.25 points) (one of five sessions for magnet release) *Iron Sand Drizzle 2/5 (Two of two sessions for 0.25 points) (two of five sessions for magnet release) *Iron Sand Drizzle 3/5 (one of two sessions for 0.25 points) (three of five sessions for magnet release) *Iron Sand Drizzle 4/5 (Two of two sessions for 0.25 points) (two of five sessions for magnet release) *Iron Sand World Method 6/20 (one of two sessions for 0.25 points) Rewards * One session awarded for roleplaying Alistair. Put forward to learning Iron Sand World Method (1/20 sessions) * One session awarded from You Can Show Yourself the World used for Finishing Iron Sand Drizzle and earning Magnet Release * Two Sessions awarded from '''You Can Show Yourself the World '''used for Iron Sand World Method (3/20 sessions) * Two Sessions awarded from '''Hellish Revenge - Death is only the beginning '''Iron Sand world Method ( 5/20 sessions) * Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup